The present invention relates to a wristband, notably for a watch case. It relates more particularly to a wristband made of injected synthetic material.
Such wristbands are generally known. They are formed of two straps starting from the case and, in the existing realizations, the connection between the straps is obtained by means of a loop fastened to the end of one of the straps to receive the end of the other strap.
The loop must be manufactured separately and then mounted on the wristband. As a result, the cost of the wristband is increased. The added expense is a problem as synthetic material wristbands are intended to be an inexpensive product. An alternative is to use loops where the strap is held by pinching, as is often used with this kind of products. However, with such a strap held by pinching, there is risk of accidental opening of the wristband, entailing loss of the watch.